The Legend of the Underworld
by naegcil
Summary: A legend that roams the Underworld, full of fear and terror, a killer that roams in the shadows. Rumors say that he wasn't human. But the truth is yet to discover.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own Gakuen Alice. In my dreams, I know -.-"

Summary: A legend that roams the Underworld, full of fear and terror, a killer that roams in the shadows. Rumors say that he wasn't human. But the truth is yet to discover.

Prologue

In a darkly lit corridor, drops of water could be heard.

_Pluck Pluck Pluck_

The air was filled with tension that makes it hard to breathe. Running footsteps could be heard…

_"Hitori-sama, waiting for further command."_ one guy reported from an ear plug device.

_"Ahh," _answered a voice which could only belong to said Hitori-sama, _"NOW!"_

When that was shouted a battle began.

One guy jumped into view from his hiding place startling the guards who went into defensive positions. "Intruder!" shouted the highest of ranks among the guards. The guards stepped backwards to the door, coming closer to each other's back while analyzing their options as more of the enemy's allies came to his aid.

Not wasting any time, the men in black suits attacked.

One sliced the throat of the guard when he found an opening, crimson blood gushing out, splattering to the face of the attacker.

Another kicked a man who tried to defend the room behind him which only confirmed the fact that valuable information is hidden in the room. He kicked the man's side and punched his face making him fall to the ground. The man, on the other hand, won't die without a fight. He jumped up and swirled his body sending kicks and punches to the black suited man. Suited man spit blood planning for a counter attack. He jumped over the man getting a clear view of his position. Then he sent a hard down smash with his leg, knocking the man unconscious.

Another one, a woman, evaded a punch and jumped backwards over the enemy. Once out of his view, she pulled out a dagger and threw it at his heart. The enemy fell dead. An enemy found her and pulled out a gun. But he wasn't good enough. In an instant, she was standing near him, not enough for him to make an attack. She kicked him side wards and stabbed him with the dagger before ducking, avoiding a loose attack.

The battle lasted for a good five minutes leaving a man behind, standing alone, and struggling for dear life. The men in black suit stood in the killing silence, waiting for something or someone to make the first move.

A footstep…

A guy emerged from the darkness. His hair was tied into a neat pony tail, but his eyes alone behind his mask were enough to freeze the last man standing.

The man froze, staring at those piercing eyes. He won't move a muscle. He can't. For one move, he's as good as dead.

The wind blew hard.

The next thing the man knew, there was blood in his hands and he fell unconscious.

The reinforcements were too late.

-

There was a legend in the Underworld that was feared by men, women, and children. Hitori-sama, the legendary alice user, feared by all and respected by all. He was said to be undefeatable, the fastest of the fastest, the strongest of the strongest, and the greatest of the greatest. They say that just by looking into his eyes, you have just concealed your fate to the devil. Some say he was the devil himself. While some say, he wasn't human, a monster. Some say he's just a kid, a fearsome kid trained to annihilate all that crossed his path. They wouldn't know how close they are to the truth, or were they?

No body has ever seen the face of Hitori-sama. But rumors say that he was as handsome as a prince while many say that he was as ugly as a monster, the reason that he hasn't revealed his face to anyone. It was said that his voice was icy and terrifying while some say that it was kind and caring. Many feared him while many admired him. He was a killing machine, they say. But a few say that he was as gentle and pure as a dove.

One day he disappeared...

The rumors say he was killed

The rumors say he committed suicide

The rumors say he went back to hell

The rumors say he fled and became a hermit

The rumors saw he lurks in the shadows

The rumors say anything, but the truth was never known...

TBC…

A/N: No, no, no, the guy isn't Natsume. It's a secret! Buwhahahahaha! Guess who? Hmmm… a guy, piercing eyes, and… well, if you want to think, it's your choice. Just don't blame me if you get a headache.

Ahh, well… the next chapter is all about (evil grin) it's a secret! Just read the next chapter when I post it!

Oh reviews are welcome. NO FLAMES! Just keep those to yourself. If you don't like this, well, don't read it.

Okay ba ung istoria (haha istoria! ndi ako snay! msyadong malalim! haha) ko I wonder if someone could understand this language. Well, if you get the hint, you'll know my nationality.


	2. Shisho

Disclaimer: I own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I own Gakuen Alice. In my dreams, I know --"

Summary: A legend that roams the Underworld, full of fear and terror, a killer that roams at night. Rumors say that he wasn't human. But the truth is yet to discover.

Chapter 1

Shisho

"Oi, Mikan! Hurry up or we'll be late for school." a guy called. He was standing near the sliding door that leads to the door outside.

"Matte yo! I can't find my pencil." Mikan was looking under the couch for her pencil.

"Baka, I told you to fix your things before going to bed." the guy stood there, arms crossed while tapping his foot on the floor, clearly showing his impatience. "I'm going."

"Found it!" Mikan sat on her legs, raising her found pencil. The guy, on the other hand, was already opening the door. "Matte, nii-chan!" Mikan quickly stood and ran to catch up to her brother.

Once Mikan caught up to her brother, they walked to school quietly.

-

_Kring Kring Kring_

The school bell signaled the time for lunch break. Mikan Sakura, age: 4, a kindergarten student, sat quietly on the roof top. She looked up at the sky and smiled. _"What a wonderful day!"_ she thought.

Mikan was a happy, cheerful young girl and could easily be friends with her fellow classmates. She would play with them, enjoying every single moment. She smiled with them, laughed with them, and talked to them. She was an ordinary child with ordinary friends. Waking up, going to school, and going home were part of her daily routine.

Or that was before she discovered something very important.

_"Oi, Mikan, come play with us." a guy called Mikan who was in a white dress._

_"Ne, ne, Mikan-chan" agreed a girl._

_"Hai!" Mikan smiled her brightest and joined the game of tag._

_"Tag! You're it!" "Tag!" Tag!" the continued game came like bliss to Mikan. The laughers of playing children were like music. They ran all over the playground._

_A thunder roared._

_The children screamed._

_"A rain storm!" one shouted. Then he ran. The other children followed leaving Mikan behind._

_"Wait!" she called, but they could no longer hear her. The rain started and Mikan was dripping wet._

_A motion behind her made her turn around._

_"Who's there?" she asked. Her heart was beating loudly. She tried to look for someone but the darkness made it hard to see._

_Another movement…_

_"W-who's there?" there was another movement. Mikan was so afraid. She knows that she should run but her feet felt like roots grew and she was stuck. "Help" she tried to shout but no words came out when she opened her mouth._

_A figure appeared. A tall and scary figure…_

_Mikan felt like crying. She don't know what she should do. The figure was getting closer. She should run! But she couldn't move her feet. She looked at the figure. It was nearer than before._

_It was reaching for her._

_She panicked. Her tears were flowing. She was cold. She can't do anything. She must shout. B-but…_

_Then the figure grabbed her._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan finally managed to shout but the figure has grabbed her. She was a goner. She will die. She didn't escape. Otto-san, okka-san, nii-chan, gomen. Mikan, tired and scared, fell down to a faint and welcomed the growing darkness._

_"H-hey, kiddo, wake up." Mikan opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure. Where was she? She couldn't recognize the voice calling her. What's this? She's lying down? Was she in heaven?  
_

_Then her memories began to filter in. The playground, her fellow kids, the thunder, the rain, the movement, the figure, the figure grabbing her…_

_"Ahh! Get away from me! Get away!" Mikan jerked up and tried to yank off the hand trying to grab her._

_"Hey, kiddo, relax! I'm not going to do anything to you." the unfamiliar voice said. Mikan froze. Where was she? She looked at her surroundings. She was in a wooden cabin. A table was in front of the bed she was lying on. Adjacent to the table was a sink and a window. The door was near it. The door…_

_Mikan escaped from the man holding her. She ran for the door. A little bit more…yes! She was outside. She ran towards the trees. Wait a minute. Where was she? She doesn't recognize this place at all._

_"Hey, kiddo, wait for me! Where are you going? It's dangerous out there." Mikan turned around._

_"Where am I?" she voiced out her thoughts._

_The man sighed. He has black hair that was tied into a pony tail, Mikan finally noticed. He pushed the bangs covering his face. "You're in the middle of a forest, kid. Honestly, why did you run away? At first you screamed and fainted. Now, you wake up and ran away. Why did I ever do to you? I got to all the trouble just to lessen your fever…"_

_"Wait a minute, you kidnapped me?" Mikan cut him off. The man was startled._

_"No, no, no, I didn't kidnap you," the man waved his hands in front of him, "you fainted. I can't just leave you there all alone. It was raining!"_

_Mikan glared. She doesn't believe him at all. Her nii-chan told her not to trust strangers. And she will never anyway._

_The man made a step forward slowly as if he was taming a wild creature. Mikan noticed._

_"Don't come near!" Mikan shouted. When she did, the wind blew hard and made it hard for the man to move further._

_When the wind finally stopped, he said, "Oh? An alice user eh?" The man who looked so dumb awhile ago turned into an extremely different person. His eyes went sharper, and he looked at Mikan with narrowed but curious eyes. "What a coincidence" he muttered to himself, but Mikan heard it. He changed into battle position. Mikan's eyes widened._

_"S-stay back!" she shouted._

_The man smiled and disappeared. Mikan was dumbfounded. Where the heck did he go? Mikan looked from left to right. No one. Mikan relaxed. Maybe he left already. Maybe he would leave her alone. Mikan let out a relieved sigh._

_"You shouldn't let your guard down, kiddo." Mikan's eyes widened. He's behind her! But she didn't see him go there. She swear! He just disappeared and… and… Oh no! She just gave away her only way out of here. She didn't use her chance to escape. If only…_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when the next thing she knew, she was lifted from the ground. The man was carrying her like she was a sack of rice!_

_"Let me down!" she punched the man's back. "Let me down!"_

_The man didn't budge. He just continued walking towards the cabin._

_Once inside, the man dropped her with the least of care on the bed and sat down on a stool near the bed. He quietly stared with narrowed but curious eyes at Mikan who sat up, her back behind the wall. Mikan glared at the man trying to scare him if only just a little bit, but it turned out to be a really cute one which didn't scare the man at all, but amused him._

_Mikan glared her utmost in silence._

_Finally, the man broke the silence, "I am curious, kiddo." Mikan didn't have any clue what the man was saying. The man continued despite that. "You have a great alice, a really strong one." He paused. "The remarkable thing is, you have the same alice as I have. Is it coincidence? Well, I don't believe in coincidence."_

_Mikan remained clueless and thought that the man in front of her was mad. "You're mad." she glared again. The man laughed making Mikan think that her assumption was correct._

_"I see you don't know what an alice is, right?" the man said after he laughed. Mikan just rolled her eyes like her brother used to when he thinks that the situation was really annoying. The man ignored this and continued, "Well, an alice is like a super power." Mikan gaped at the man's stupidity, but closed it when she realized what she was doing. Super powers! The man thinks that it's real?! He's worst than a two year old! The man smiled at Mikan and placed his hand near Mikan. Then after reverting his gaze from Mikan to his hand, a small tornado formed in his hand. Mikan's eyes widen in disbelief. The mini tornado soon disappeared and Mikan gazed back and forth from the hand to the man. "That is what you call an alice. There are different kinds of alice, almost any that you could think of. Super powers are the best explanation for this. Do you understand what I just said?" Mikan nodded not trusting her voice for now. She was still shocked at what she saw. The man smiled. "What you just did outside," Mikan looked at the man's eyes, "it's your alice."_

_"M-my alice?" Mikan finally spoke, her thoughts that the man was mad long forgotten after seeing that amazing tornado. The man was expecting this._

_"Yes, when you shouted and the wind blew hard. That is your alice, the element of wind." Mikan remained quiet expecting more explanation from the man. He didn't disappoint her.__"Well, now that you know what an alice is, I'm gonna teach you more. The are types of alices…" the man told everything to Mikan from the types of alices to the froms, the masterals, etc._

_Finally, the man said, "Well, now that you understand those terms, I'm will make you decide." Mikan raised a questioning eyebrow. "Once discovered that you're an alice, you will be brought to an Academy where you will be trained with your alice. You will be away from your family after entering the Academy." Mikan thought about it and shrugged. She doesn't want to be away from her family. She loves them. "But, there is another option, to be an apprentice of a Master Alice. Of course, you should find yourself a Master Alice to do that." Mikan's high hopes were taken away from her when she heard that. The man smiled inwardly. "But if you want," chocolate eyes met black ones, "I could train you."_

_"Eh?! S-so you're telling me t-that you're a… a…" she trailed off in disbelief. The man nodded enthusiastically._

_"Exactly right there, kiddo. So what do you say?" Mikan stared at the man hard, weighing her options. "Well, you don't want to leave your family behind, right?" Mikan glared at the man and sighed._

_"Fine, but I would…"_

And that was how her daily routine was ruined when that man entered her life. Mikan let out a depressed sigh. She thought that being an apprentice was easy. What she went through proved her wrong. Endless sit ups and running, her master would throw stuff at her and would ambush her when she wasn't aware. That was the reason why she developed good reflexes and was always on her guard, sort of.

"Oi, kiddo, I knew you would be here." a man talked to Mikan like they know each other. He was sitting on top of the door roof while Mikan was leaning against a wall.

"Konnichiwa, shisho." she said automatically. The man smiled. Knowing what her master has in mind, she jumped up and backed away from her master. Her master on the other hand, expected this and was instantly behind her. "You should really work on your defenses, kiddo." Mikan kicked behind her, but her master disappeared. Now where did he disappear now? He's not behind her, not below. Right? No. Left? No. So that means…

"Prepare for my final attack, kiddo!" Her master was above her and was about to do his favorite trick, but she expected this, so she blocked his powerful blow with her arms. But her master disappeared again. Everything went silent as Mikan tried to sense her master. She looked from left to right and… there!

She turned around and kicked, but her master blocked it. She threw punches and kicks at him while he blocked them all. She was panting and sweating. She focused her eyes and jumped over her master. Then she sent a downward punch. Instead of hitting her master though, he caught her arm and sent her flying to the wall. Her master walked towards her while clapping off the dust from his hands.

"You've improved, kiddo, but you'll never beat me, not ever." Her master smirked and disappeared when the school bell rang signaling the start of classes.

"One day, I'll find out how to do that disappear thingy." with a sigh, she stood with the support of her back to the wall. She walked down to go to her classroom. Oh shoot, she's late again.

-

"Tadaima!" Mikan and her nii-chan said at once.

"Okaerinasai" their mother shouted from where she was. Mikan's brother, Shinta Sakura, smelled his mother's cooking and headed for the kitchen while Mikan followed him from behind.

"That smells good, okka-san. What's for dinner?" Shinta moved beside his mother, Yuka, to look at what she's cooking.

"It's curry, Shinta-chan." Yuka answered him as she stirred the food. Shinta scowled at the nickname.

"I'd appreciate it, okka-san, if you don't call me that." Yuka laughed.

"Oh? My Shinta-chan is already grown up!" Yuka grabbed Shinta's neck while holding the ladle with her other hand. Shinta tried his best to escape his mother's clutches to no avail. Yuka laughed harder.

Meanwhile, Mikan smiled at her happy family. She was grateful for them, and she loves them so much. Mikan turned back to go upstairs when her mother noticed her. She motioned her to come closer. Mikan smiled and ran to her mother who leaned down to kiss her cheek unexpectedly. Mikan blushed while Yuka ruffled her hair. "My kids are growing so fast!"

"Ano, okka-san, you could let go now." Shinta said while struggling for air. Realizing what she was doing, she released Shinta who breathed exaggeratedly. Yuka poked his forehead and laughed. Shinta said, "Ow!" and rubbed his forehead laughing with her as well. Mikan joined the laughter.

The laughter died down, so Mikan excused herself to go to her room.

In her room, there was a bed in the middle. Opposite the bed was a cabinet full of books that she either read or was still reading. Beside her bed were pictures hanging over the ceiling and little strings to add design. Opposite the sliding door at the wall was her study table complete with her own computer and gadgets.

Mikan stopped in front of a blank wall beside her bed. She turned her head to her left and saw her flat screen tv and some bean seats. She turned her head towards the wall and said, "Mikan Sakura, apprentice of Akito-sama, the master alice of the element of wind. I am code number: 025162 of the Underworld." Once said, the before empty wall turned into a door and opened. Mikan went inside without hesitation.

Inside, Mikan looked at the room before her. Hanging on the walls were all her clothes and gadgets. Mikan looked up at the ceiling at the center. There were a voice programmed containers up there and will go down when activated. One contains weapons like guns, shurikens, kunai, and bombs. Another contains medicines, others poison. Some are strength pills, but those are extremely dangerous and will give you pain afterwards. Some are relieving pills and are useful for the after effects of the strength pills. It is also useful for times you are extremely twitching in pain. But these pills will shorten your life span, a day per pill.

Mikan moved futher inside and finally approached a big screen. Looking down, she pressed a button and appeared her master.

"Oi, kiddo, go to your playground. You have a mission." Mikan smiled and nodded. Her master raised his brows and Mikan mentally smacked herself for her mistake. Her master doesn't tolerate nods and body movements like that. He wants a straight answer and also respect.

"G-gomen, shisho," Mikan looked sorry. She straightened her back and said, "Hai, shisho."

Her master smirked and said, "Good. I see that you know your place, kiddo."

"Hai, shisho." she automatically answered. Her master is kind and understanding and will joke with her at the appropriate times, but he demands respect and discipline as her master.

Her master closed their connection and Mikan went to get her attire for missions. Mikan grabbed a black dress that ends above her knee and a white mask. Then she went through a secret escape route and she was outside.

Outside, Mikan jumped from tree to tree while remaining hidden from prying eyes. The playground, Mikan thought. Their headquarters was always regarded as the "playground" to remove suspicions from people. They would think that it was just some children wanting to play and so. Said playground is none other that the place where Mikan Sakura woke up from her sleep and saw her master whom she accused of kidnapping. Also, it was the place where she found out that she was an alice. Mikan smirked mentally thinking about that time for the second time around in this day.

The wooden cabin came into view and she landed gracefully to the ground. She walked towards the cabin silently and on guard. Knowing her master, she wouldn't be surprised if she was ambushed once again.

She arrived at the front of the doorstep without a single dagger heading her way. She sighed in relief. Maybe her master finally got tired of ambushing her. She reached for the doorknob when she sensed something. She ducked and heard a stab at the door. If she didn't sense that attack, she would be dead meat. Mikan turned around, but found no one. She reached for the door knob and opened it. Going inside quickly with her facing the door, she felt relief wash all over her.

"You know, you really shouldn't let your guard down so easily." she recognized the voice. It was her master! She tried to move, but a pointed object at her back stopped her from doing so. Oh no! She's dead meat.

Her master released her and sighed. "You need lots of training to do, kid." Mikan turned to face her master and laughed sheepishly.

"Oops?" her master mentally smacked himself. He should really punish the kid for letting her guard down so easily. Maybe a thousand laps of running? But he can't do that now. She has a mission.

"Here, your mission. Do it well, kiddo." her master threw a folder at her to let her read it.

Mikan obliged and when finished, her brow was twitching. "S-shiso, you're telling me that… that…" Mikan wasn't able to finish her sentence in frustration.

"Ahh" her master answered like nothing is happening at all.

"But look at this, shisho!" she pointed at the folder while holding it too close to her master's face. Her master raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So?! Shisho, this is a D rank mission. A capital D rank!" Mikan was fuming when she finished her sentence.

"I know how to read, baka. That's your mission. Get over it." Her master went to bed to lie down. He was about to close his eyes when Mikan shouted,

"D-demo! Shisho, a D rank mission! I'm old enough to get a C or a B rank mission!" Her master's brow twitched because of Mikan's meddling in his sweet slumber.

"May I inform you, baka, that you're only _four_ years old. And no, it is _not_ normal for you to be getting missions at all in your age! Be thankful that I'm giving you one now."

"D-demo!" a glare from her master stopped her and she dumped her head in defeat. "Fine" another glare and she was bowing. "I'll complete the mission, shisho. Forgive me for my behavior." at that, Mikan left leaving a satisfied Akito to his sweet slumber.

His last thought was, "Yeah, a D rank mission. I wasn't surprised that you complained. You're too capable for that kind of mission. Maybe I'll just talk to the principal about that. For now, go chase lost pets. Now where was I? Ahh, my sleep…"

TBC…

A/N: Now can you guess who Hitori-sama is? Hmm… don't be so sure though. Lots of surprises coming up!

Okay, the present Mikan met Akito for a year now. When they had they're talk, Mikan duh accepted the apprenticeship offered by Akito with the approval of the said principal. Mikan met Akito when she was three, so she's now four.

For the 'maybe' questions:

What's Akito's surname?

Does Shinta have an alice?

Does he even know that he has an alice?

Why didn't Yuka and Mikan's father (I don't know his name, lol.) tell their kids about alices?

Who's the principal?

How come Mikan is so strong?

How come Mikan's secret room isn't known by the whole family?

Where is the "playground" located?

When will this author be updating?

To answer those questions, read my story! Uhh… I'll be updating when I finish the next chapter. Buwahahahaha!

Reviews are welcome! Flames are NOT welcome. If you do, I'll have every reason to report you. BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! cough cough :D


	3. Alices

Disclaimer: I own Gakuen Alice. In my dreams, I know -.-"

Summary: A legend that roams the Underworld, full of fear and terror, a killer that roams at night. Rumors say that he wasn't human. But the truth is yet to discover.

Chapter 3

Alices

Mikan dressed into her mission attire as her master told her. He said that they will be meeting a very important person the reason of the latter. This person was the one assigning Mikan her rank D missions.

Mikan scowled at the idea of rank D missions. She hated those missions and after doing it for a year, she had had enough. She will convince the person, whoever he is, to give her higher rank missions.

Mikan was brought to reality when they arrived in front of a huge gate that stood 18 feet tall. There were trees behind the gate, Mikan noticed. It looked like a forest, yet there was a road at the middle. The gate started to open. That was when she noticed her master was not by her side. Instead, he was talking to who looked liked the guard. They entered and walked at the road.

Mikan observed her surroundings in amazement. The place was beautiful. It was so neat and full of singing birds from the forest, yet the road ahead seemed like it took forever to reach the next town. Mikan sighed mentally. Maybe this was another workout session her master was always talking about.

Instead of thinking of the never-ending road, Mikan listened to the singing birds. She loved what nature brings to humans, the birds that sing, the ocean with its pleasant breeze, the sun that gives light, the trees that bears fruit, the animals…

Then she looked forward and saw the road. Instantly, she was looking so gloomy. Road, so long, walking, was Mikan's thought of depression.

After a very long never-ending journey, Mikan was panting, sweating, and crawling to the ground. She was so worn-out she can't even walk straight. She looked at her master who looked back with a raised brow. Mikan slapped herself mentally. Her master looked like he just took a dog out for a walk. He didn't even have a sweat! Mikan pouted, but followed her master.

As they entered a great hall, Mikan noticed a man in black suit, almost like hers, but not exactly like it. The man looked scary with all the rings in his fingers, the bracelets, and the earrings. She mentally told herself not to be in his way if she wants to live 'til tomorrow.

Then she noticed something. They were headed his way! What was her master thinking? That man is so scary with all those piercings. And his eyes…

Mikan's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her master speak.

"Really, Persona, you didn't have to escort us." her master told the man so casually. Mikan tried her best not to look into the man's eyes. He's scary, and she doesn't want to discover more.

"Akito," he nodded clarifying their arrival, "though it is not of my own will, the principal has told me to escort you and your…" he trailed off while looking at Mikan.

Mikan, on the other hand, froze. He's looking! He's looking!

"Ahh, yes," Akito moved Mikan forward with his hand. Mikan let him do as he wishes despite her feelings.

Scary eyes met scared ones.

"Introduce yourself." he commanded.

Mikan obeyed. "Hajimemashite. Mikan desu." Mikan said without a hint that she was scared accompanying it with a bow.

Persona ignored her.

"Follow me." Persona left not looking if the two trailed behind him. The two followed.

They walked along a dark corridor, only lit by candles. It was like a medieval castle, only there were no signs of ancient artifacts.

They arrived at a door that clearly speaks of elegance. Persona stepped forward and knocked. "Principal, they have arrived."

A voice answered and the doors opened.

The doors revealed a desk at the farthest center and a chair facing the huge windows. Beside the desk at the left was a man in black suit. Mikan thought that it was weird that every body was in black. Mikan shrugged the thought away.

Persona entered while they followed. They stopped at the middle. Persona moved to the right part of the room, concealing himself in the dark.

"Ahh, so you're my pet's apprentice." Mikan looked at her master in confusion. Who's the pet? She noticed her master's scowl and understanding came to her. She thanked the heavens that she managed to conceal her laughter.

"H-hai." The chair turned revealing a… boy? What is this? Mikan was in confusion and turned to her master for answers, but he ignored her. That scowl was still in place.

The boy has an amused but scary face, Mikan thought. Who is this boy? Is he the principal? But that's outrageous! He's a boy! A kid!

"Ahh, I think that you have a lot of questions going through that mind of yours, little pet." Little pet?! What is this? Her new nickname? Mikan tried to hide her frustration but it came out to be a scowl, identical to her master's.

The boy's eyes widen in amusement. Then he grinned. "Ahh, even the scowls are identical." Master and apprentice looked at each other then at the person in front of them. The boy stood and in an instant, the room felt like there was no air. He moved towards them slowly. Mikan looked at her master in the corner of her eye but she could only look at his stiff body. Who is this boy? He managed to make this tension in this room so easily. She could see that the people in this room fear him and respected him. This boy…

Mikan was startled when she felt the boy stop in front of her. He has a sly smile on his face.

"It's very nice to meet you, little pet. Yes, your assumption is correct, I am the Elementary Principal." the boy answered her unvoiced question. It's as if he read her mind. The boy turned around before she could speak. He went back his seat and propped his elbows on the desk, his finger interlocking each other. "You have very interesting alices. Two alices. Indeed, you are your parents' child." This formed more questions in Mikan's mind. What does this boy know about her parents? This boy is such a mystery. "The nullification alice and the copy/erase/steal alice. Both are very rare alices and to think that these alices are in the hands of such a young child…" he didn't finish his statement. "I see that you've copied the wind alice of my pet. How nice." Mikan didn't look this time to her master's face. Not that she can't, her mind was just filled with unanswered questions. "Yes, yes, you should definitely have higher ranking missions. Rank D missions are only for novices. Now I see why my pet requested you to have higher ranking missions." This time though, Mikan looked at her master questonaby, but her master was still ignoring her. He was glaring at the principal. "But first," he turned to the man beside him, "I need Rui to do something." This ended the silence of her master.

"Rui? You aren't trying to…" he was cut off by a glare from the principal.

"This is none of your concern, pet." The principal nodded at Rui. Rui calmly walked towards Mikan who felt like something isn't right.

"B-but she's just a kid!" That didn't really felt right. If her master thought that whatever they would do isn't right then it isn't. She trusts her master more that anyone in this room. Mikan took a step backward. She was about to run when her master fell to his knees.

"Shisho!" she yelled and hurried to her master's side. What are they doing to him! What do they want? What did he ever do to them? She could see her master in pain. She looked back at the standing Principal. Then she was grabbed by the collar and was departed from her shisho.

"You should know your place, pet." Mikan heard the Principal tell her master.

Rui was holding Mikan, but Mikan struggled from his grip. She felt something cold was placed in her arm. Then she felt a hand grab her nape and the second she felt like someone was burning in her nape. She struggled and yelled. The pain was just too much. She could see her master in pain too. Then her eyes got blurry. Her body felt numb. The next thing she knew, the darkness has engulfed her.

TBC…

A/N: A short chapter, I know. But the last one was long! evil grin Well, just wait until I finish the next chapter.

Mikan was uhh… she was… something happened! BUWAHAHAHAHA! I just noticed, I always have the buwahaha laugh every author's note. Hmm.. Oh well.

So is this a cliffie? evil grin uhh.. well.. I'm not sure if the Elementary Principal was supposed to be evil. But according to my source, he was in charge of the Dangerous Ability in the manga and he was planning to transfer Mikan to that type as well? I'm not sure though.

In this chapter, Mikan is five years old. She did the rank D missions when she was four. Her first mission was the one in the last chapter which is looking for lost pets etc. Nothing too dangerous.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Again, NO FLAMES! I hate with the H-A-T-E flames.


End file.
